The Kaiju Tokusatsu War prolouge
by Daozang
Summary: A rift forms within the monster graveyard allowing Kaiju to reform anywhere in the universe. This a war breaks out between ultras and monster as well as monsters and humanity. To counter the oncoming hordes researchers in mutant and Kaizer powers found a breakthrough which may help the world. Riders, Sentai, and every Kaiju combined. Looking for authors to write, details within.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is a prologue to an idea I had thought of in a delusion during chemistry of a shared universe between every Kaiju film and Tokusatsu heroes like Riders and Sentai. I hope other authors are interested in creating their own point of view with their OC as a rider or Sentai or any type of tokusatsu hero. If you are interested then PM me and we will talk about what you want to do and what rider or Sentai you want to take as your story. I will keep a list of all authors and their choices in a later chapter update. It is first come first serve so if you want a team or a rider call them now. Better explanation at end of chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Any tokusatsu of any type.**

Story Start.

Out among the stars, there is a certain place where the souls of dead monsters go to rest. Though rest is a bit off for what they do exactly. You see, Kaiju don't exactly want to die, they want to fight and reck havoc or to just destroy. This realm of dead souls was aptly called the monster graveyard. What would happen should an opening to the rest of the universe be created?

(Within the Monster Graveyard)

"As much as I wouldn't like to work with others, I want to get out of here and kill UltraFather and that young Mebius" stated a dark entity with a cape and two cuts on his body that seemed to radiate light. He had a black cape and several black studs on his body as well as three crown like horns on his face. This was Alien Empera, a lord of Darkness.

"I don't like you as much as the rest but I want out of here and to mess with Zero again, though starting another war seems fun" stated a hunched over red and black being with large red eyes. He had large clawed hands and a power timer on his chest. This was Ultraman Belial, an evil ultra who was also a Reionyx.

"Let's break out already and spread chaos across the universe" shouted another ultra like being. He was black and red and instead of a color timer he had a red V like shape on his chest. His was Dark Nagi, the opposite of Ultraman Neo.

"Why is half our alliance Evil ultras" stated an all dark being with a red sphere in its chest. It had two black horns on its head and several armor like spikes around his body. He had two red eyes with crosses connected through them. This was Dark Lugiel, the other half to Ultraman Ginga.

"Shut up Lugiel, all three of you are dark ultras in some way, at least I'm a creature of darkness" Empera stated as his three allies turned to stare at him.

"At least we don't have slices of light leaking from us" Belial said as he blocked a sword strike from Empera sending a dust cloud around them before Lugiel separated them.

"Wait for the opening first, we need to send as much power as we can to create a hole to the other dimension" Lugiel stated as other aliens began to gather.

"I heard something about an escape from this hell, is this for everyone?" Alien Mefilas asked as Lugiel nodded.

"If you can help fire energy to open a hole in the dimensions then go ahead".

Soon, the five of them began sending waves of dark energy which began to resonate with the sky. Soon it began to tear and rip apart until space could be seen in the sky. "Freedom" Mefilas stated about to fly off only to be grabbed by Empera.

"Not yet, let the monsters leave first to herald our revival" he said laughing as the souls of the dead flew out into the universe to form their bodies.

Thus began the great Kaiju war against the universe. Kaiju from the monster graveyard began to reform around he universe as the five generals of the dark alliance created their army and waged war against the ultra home world. However there were other monsters that they dared not cross while others simply went along their way towards earth.

Around the earth, Kaiju began reemerging at a rapid rate. Kumakuras and Gyaos began hatching and spreading around with the mutants having a hard time exterminating them. Even the giant guardian of the universe Gamera began to tire wave after wave of gyaos. Larger monsters such as Hedorahs and even a Bemular began appearing and rampaging around before they were defeated by earths machines such as Mechagodzilla, Kiryu, and Jet Jaguar. The Mothra began fighting with Mothra Leo and the Cosmos as their leader. The monsters on monster island became active fighting these emerging Kaiju as Biollante repaired forestry while destroying several kaiju in her own jungle utopia.

After a while, humanity realized that the Ultramen weren't going to help them this time and by the time they realized that, Zone fighter had nearly fallen due to the increase of attacks if it had not been for an old friend awakening. Godzilla had awoken and began to battle these threats but even his might began to tire after waves of Kaiju reviving over time. Godzilla, the nuclear menace and sometimes hero of humanity began to tire from battle while his mechanical counterparts were needing repairs from their last battle against several Kaiju. It was then that humanity found why the Kaiju were returning when a report from ZAP Spacy sent a report stating that the monster graveyard had been breached and that the Ultras were at war with another Kaiju army led by their greatest enemies.

Finally after years of fighting a losing battle did the governments of the world act. Researchers studying the powers of mutants and Kaizers finally found a breakthrough. They had managed to create devices to transform Kaizers empowering their mobility and power using their innate energy creating a battle suit as well as several 'megazords' for some to battle Kaiju on even footing. These teams of Kaizers would use teamwork to takedown Kaiju as well as fighting the larger more dangerous Kaiju.

That wasn't the only solution created though. Several governments pitched in to create similar battle robots similar to these 'megazords' but for regular humans to battle in calling it The Jaeger program. This program needing two people for what was called a neural link connecting the two pilots minds allowing the control of half the mech two one person while tho other half went to the second pilot. However, these Jaegers while not as powerful as the Mechagodzilla, were more available to military use and had more mobility then the slow tanky machines meant to fight against the king of monsters. Especially since the mining factories out in space would resupply the earth with any needed metals for repairs or for the building of Jaegers. However Jaegers, while plentiful, were mostly used to protect the coastline while some of the stronger ones or stronger linkers were allowed to go on missions.

Other more crazed researchers went further on to create transforming devices, usually belts , allowing even mutants to transform augmenting their strength to near Kaizer levels but making Kaizers even stronger then normal allowing them to fight large Kaiju on an near even scale. Some of these researchers even got permission from the mutant or Kaizer to modify their body turning them into Cyborgs essentially causing them to be able to use their powers more efficiently. Some regular humans even volunteered allowing themselves to be turned into cyborgs with the M-base powering them creating artificial mutants. These two groups of Kaizers and mutants were referred to as Sentai, the teams of Kaizers created by the original researchers, and the Riders, the solo belt wearing destroyers. Each group would occasionally meet and compete but nearly all had a similar goal, Protect humanity from the rampaging Kaiju.

However, as long as the are heroes, there will always be villains. Dark organizations around the world managed to get their hands on Xilien and other alien corpses for their own demented research leading to humanoid monsters of many breeds to appear with several keeping to their own types. These dark organizations had many names but the most well known was the elusive Shocker, the main head connecting all the dark organizations. And so begins a new era in humanities existence as the war against Kaiju and evil begins anew.

 **A/N – I hope that people find this and send in requests to help out with the creation of this shared universe between Kaiju and tokusatsu heroes. Basically some powerful Ultraman villains made an alliance with each other to break a rift in the monster graveyard releasing the Kaiju within for their army. This includes any dead Godzilla or Gamera monster such as King Ghidorah or Legion which allows for multiples of many dead Kaiju such as having many differing Ultraman Kaiju, Zone Fighter Kaiju, or even some from Pacific Rim. You can take any Sentai, rider, or even a Jaeger if you wish, just send me a PM so that I know your interested. You can even bring in other tokusatsu heroes such as the metal heroes into play using the researchers as an excuse if you wish. This is a project that I hope becomes spread among authors as something either great or something not that good but still interesting.**

 **Reasons why Godzilla would tire from the fighting is that he is fighting Kaiju nearly daily as they reform weak but can recover after several days or weeks later with little to no help as his allies are fighting their own battles. It was because of this that mutants or Kaizers were made even stronger as well as giant mechs created for regular humans because what would people do if one of their strongest protectors were beginning to slowly lose, they would make something strong enough to help just as they made Mechagodzilla to kill Godzilla.**

 **Also why Gamera would tire is that there are literal hordes of Gyaos and Kumakuras around the world preying on each other and he is the one made to kill gyaos. Plus with the monster graveyard open, dead Gyaos or kumakuras would revive later on. That also means that should Gamera or another monster die, it would take a while to reform leaving the defenders needing to work harder to make up for the missing Kaiju until the return after several weeks or months of reforming and recovering. Also with the graveyard open, the dead Mothra are alive which also means Battra. So that means that the earth and the universe is in one giant war against Kaiju and the only way to stop it is to seal the breach from within the monster graveyard like how they did in pacific rim but with less nuclear explosions and more sending positive light energy to counter the negative darkness rift. If you are still confused about he revival thing, Kaiju can only revive in places they have been too before and that revival takes weeks to months of restoration.**

 **Just saying now is that I am taking Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters as my Sentai to write as I usually use my main three OCs and Go-Busters starts with three members. I would have gone with Gekirangers but the delusion that started this idea began with Go-Busters. You can also tweak things so that a guy Sentai or rider can be a girl if you wish as that is what I am going to do. Also I made riders more powerful as for them to solo battle Kaiju but needing to deal more damage to defeat them as well as made a way for rider and Sentai villains to exist. If you want you can even choose a new person for Zone fighter or write the Ultra vs Kaiju war. So if you are interested or not leave a review please if you would. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this prologue so this is Daozang signing out.**


	2. Informative chapter

**A/N – Just an informative chapter on Kaiju points and levels from 1 being the lowest with either minimal damage and can be taken out by mazer and missile fire to 5 being world and country destroyers like those overpowered Kaiju. Also going to explain certain things such as G-Energy and Enetron generators around the world.**

 **Level one kaiju level** – points between 100 – 300. These Kaiju cause minimal damage but can be a problem in hordes. Most smaller and weaker Kaiju such as kamacuras and some gyaos belong to this category. Animal like creatures such as the giant octopus and the amoeba trio also belong in this category. Meganula only count as ten points each kill. Bringing back these Kaiju alive will double the points for bringing back either food supplies or training purposes.

 **Level two Kaiju level** – points ranging from 300 – 600. These Kaiju constantly destroy landscape and towns as well as cause larger destruction then previous Kaiju as well as eat many humans. Higher level Gyaos belong to this category as well as others like Baragon. Most of these Kaiju don't really use beams but a few can. These Kaiju revive weak while in the case of gyaos, they come back as eggs due to them constantly cannibalizing each other.

 **Level three Kaiju** – points range from 600 – 1400. Kaiju that destroy cities and can kill thousands of lives. Usually cause natural disasters when they arrive. Most larger Kaiju such as Anguirus and Rodan belong to this category as well as most ultra Kaiju. Megaguirus and the MUTO belong to this category of Kaiju. Kaiju in this category revive weak but grow stronger faster.

 **Level four Kaiju** – points range from 1400 – 2000. These Kaiju have he power to destroy multiple cities with ease and can wipe out millions. Godzilla is usually in this category due to him being more calm from his son. Gamera also belongs in this category due to him destroying everything to get rid of a gyaos infestation and his ability to use mana. Ultras are also in this class as well as the hordes of gyaos that can block out the sun.

 **Level Five Kaiju** – points ranging from 2000 and above. These are world and country destroyers. An enraged or hungry Godzilla belongs to this category as well as most ghidorahs and more evil Kaiju such as Destroyah and Iris. These Kaiju usually either reform weak and need to rebuild their strength or in cases like destroyah and Iris start off in their weaker forms such as Destroyah's micro form and baby Iris.

Now for power sources, G-Energy is used for the larger and more populated cities such as New York City and Tokyo as it is a stronger energy source. Enetron is used for most other cities and towns while it is usually marked by the green E emblem on the sides of the generators. Enetron has less power but is much more plentiful and faster to gather then G-Energy and is used for some Megazords. Both types of Energy Generators are targets by Radiation feeders due to being similar to nuclear radiation but more pure and less hazardous. This caused G-Force to build three layers of protective shielding to protect the generators until the army or other support arrive. Most army bases use Enetron as their power source.

For those who play or have seen gameplay of Godzilla the game, you would realize the similarities between the generators in these stories and the ones in Godzilla the game and that is exactly where I'm going for them. Each base has their own commander as well as multiple planes or airships to drop mutants off at their destinations. Gordon just goes around in the Gotengo killing monsters and staying at the occasional base for repairs and food.

Regarding airships like the Gotengo and the Éclair, with a surplus of metal shipments from space and people focused on creating weapons to deal with the massive influx of monsters, each base has at least one of the four types of airships or even new ones that can be created in other stories

As for Sentai, Keizers use their inner power to create the suits using the transformation devices as a release to make the suit design though some create problems for some users. Their weapons can also be used to conduct their powers such as a supercharged shot. However as most of their powers are sent to maintain the suits, they can't fire electrical blasts or manipulate energy outside of their weapons. Same goes for riders but the power output is more focused towards making the body stronger and for bursts of a massive amount of energy focused towards one area such as a rider kick. Fighting without the suits is more powerful blasting wise but tires them out more while the suits regulate their power to allow longer fighting as well as includes an armor like layer of energy that is their suits. If you are confused then send me a PM or a review or you can rationalize an answer on your own to make sense of things in your way. This is Daozang Signing out.


End file.
